Question: Simplify the following expression: ${p-2(2p-6)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ p {-2(}\gray{2p-6}{)} $ $ p {-4p+12} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {p - 4p} + 12$ $ {-3p} + 12$ The simplified expression is $-3p+12$